Dragonball GW
by Death-god
Summary: I Dragonball sireies I'm making. This faq is unique thou. You'll see when you read it.


Dragonball GW  
  
Saga 1: Warlord saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Evil Has Come..  
  
Deep in the mountains of the east there was no life force except a namek. He had a white cafe, dark black eyes and green skin. The namek's clothes were blue and he wore a red belt. The air around him was heavy. He stood on top of a mountain meditating. A blue aura formed around him as sweat dripped down his head. Then all the sudden he put his hand in front of him. Lighting ball grew inside of it. He opened his eyes to see a mountain placed right in front of him. A smile grew in his.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name:??? HP: 130 MP: 50 KI: 30,000+Beamber  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
He shouted out "BEAMBER". A beam shot out from his hand pointing forward it hit the mountain in center creating a huge KI blast. Smoke rose up all around him. He stood facing the mountain witch once was there and now it was nothing.  
  
The namek got ready to shot another beam. Just as he was about to let it go. He spotted a fireball coming towards earth. There was something in side the fireball. It looked like a space ship. The fireball went on for another minute and then as it closed in to hit the planet. The fireball was gone. Now there was no doubt there was a space ship landing on earth.  
  
The Namek hurried to the landing of the space ship. It looked like a spider. Round from the top and had legs coming out from the side. He landed in front of it. The space ship was smaller when he looked from the air. The doors were huge.  
  
Suddenly the Doors opened and stairs came from the bottom of the door. There was some one coming out. The namek got in to fighting stance. The shade around the spaceship unable him to see the face of his opponent from what the Namek could make out the person had long black hair. The thing that interested him the most was that the person wore syain armor and Syain boots and perhaps the most interesting part was that he had a tail. The person began walking down the sun shone on his face.  
  
The Namek startled he was to full of fear the person was no other than Ratiz Goku and him had killed this enemy long ago. Sweat began dripping down the namek.  
  
Ratiz looked at the namek "Why if it isn't Piccolo"  
  
Piccolo felt a cold feeling run through him. He got in fighting position "H…. How could you be alive?. You died a long time ago"  
  
Ratiz smiled and said with his heavy voice "Syain never die… hmmmmm"  
  
Ratiz began walking towards piccolo. Piccolo still was to frighten. Finally He was face to face with piccolo.  
  
Piccolo got back to his sense "This is…. Impossible!!"  
  
Ratiz crossed his arms "Fine I'll explain it. Well this all happened 2-year ago. Warlord how is our boss went to namek. He wanted revenge on Goku for killing his brother Turtles. Before he had revenge he wanted to wish his brother the only way he could do that was by using the eternal dragon. So he began to collect the dragon balls on Namek. After 1 year of searching he had them all. When he used them he found out of the 3 wishes. His first wish was to get his brother back. Then he wished me back because of my intelligent and his 3rd wish was Nappa who was his smallest brother. Now do you get it."  
  
Piccolo closed his fist tight "Why was Dende {The god of the earth} not able to sense this?".  
  
Ratiz began to grow impatient "Warlord had planned well for you see he put a Force-Field around the planet. The Force-Field blocked all mind messages that were being sent and no-one could sense his K.I. Now you see that silver mechanism on my shoulder." Ratiz pointed at his shoulder "That blocks my K.I. from being sensed and everybody else within 10 miles…Hmmm. Enough of me talking lets get to the fighting"  
  
Piccolo only had one more question left "What about the Namek's {Main spices on Planet Namek} are they O.K.?"  
  
Ratiz now was to impatient but he answered the question "We had a fun time killing them all"  
  
Piccolo closed his fist even harder "You shall not go punished!!" With that he screamed out loud a white aura formed around piccolo. It began to grow at the same time Piccolo's muscles expanded. His aura grew larger it was the size of a house. The ground began to form little cracks. Then everything was still the only sound that could be hear was the sound of piccolo's aura witch was now golden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Ratiz HP: 200 MP: 80 KI: 46,000  
  
V.S  
  
Name: Piccolo HP: 150 MP: 40 KI: 42,000  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sorry thats all for know but chapter 2 will be up soon... Please review if you like.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
